A World without Pills
by gracefulswans
Summary: Shortly after 2x22, Emma and Neal reunite in the Enchanted Forest and contemplate their future together.
1. Chapter 1

Emma lay panting on the furs as Neal rolled off of her and settled in at her side.

"Wow, that was-" Neal began between breaths.

"Amazing," Emma finished, still staring unblinkingly at the thatched roof of their makeshift hut. She had remembered sex with Neal to be good, but that was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced. She knew part of it was that she hadn't had sex in over a year, but Neal was just so in tune with her body. After 11 years they still moved seamlessly together. It also didn't hurt that they had both become much more _experienced_ in those 11 years.

Emma felt her lover softly kiss her shoulder and turned to face him. She couldn't help but smile at his disheveled appearance, his hair was standing on end from when she had pulled it in the throes of passion.

"What are you smirking at?" Neal asked, teasingly.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"I'm happy too," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing him back. Neal rested his head on top of hers and she curled up next to him, his strong arms wrapped around her. They lay there peacefully for several moments before Emma suddenly sprang up in a panic.

"Oh my god!"

"Wha- what is it?" Neal ask, suddenly concerned.

"We just had sex!"

Neal laughed nervously, "Yes, yes we did..." he hoped Emma was merely joking.

"We just had sex _and_ my birth control pills are back in Storybrooke!"

The smile quickly deserted Neal's face. "Ummm...uhhh..." he stuttered.

"What are we going to do? How could we have been so stupid?" she asked rhetorically as she began to pace around the hut.

"Whoa, wait a second," Neal interrupted, finally finding his voice. "We don't even know if you're pregnant. I mean we only did it the _one_ time."

"I think we've already established that we are pretty fertile," Emma snapped at him with a glare.

Neal looked down, focusing on his intertwined fingers. She was right, they really didn't have the best track record when it came to unplanned pregnancies. "Are you ovulating?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how long we've been here anymore. What day is it?"

"The day after the waning moon of abraxis."

Emma glared at him, "In English, please."

"May 27th."

"Okay, and I had my last period..." she trailed off, counting on her fingers. "Crap, I might be."

Neal sighed, he had only found out he had a son a few short months ago, to add a second child so soon seemed daunting. _And yet_, he thought, looking up to me meet the bright green eyes of the gorgeous woman standing in front of him wearing nothing but his t-shirt, _maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing_. He loved Emma and could happily have a hundred children with her. He had always wanted a big family, and since the moment he first laid eyes on Emma he knew that he wanted to have it with her. When he finally spoke he did so slowly and carefully, "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing."

"What do you mean not a bad thing?" Emma said incredulously. "We only just got back together and we have a son to think about. I don't want Henry to feel like he is being replaced."

"Are you sure that isn't just how you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are afraid your parents will have more kids and forget about you."

"That is ridiculous," Emma said, looking away.

"No it's not," Neal reached up and took Emma's chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Emma, your parents love you, more than most. Nothing could ever change that."

Emma shrugged him off, wanting to get back to the matter at hand, "But Henry-"

"You and I both know that Henry would be ecstatic to be a big brother."

Emma relaxed slightly, knowing Neal's words to be true. She sat down next to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

"I love you," he said, caressing her face, "and I love Henry, and if we have another child I will love him or her just as much. You aren't alone anymore, Emma, we are in this together. No matter what."

Emma let her forehead lightly touch Neal's. "I love you too," she said, kissing him softly. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see if I get my period," she lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Good," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Now what could we do in the meantime..." he hinted suggestively.

Emma scoffed, "If you think I am sleeping with you again before my period arrives you are crazy."

"But, Emma, that could be nine months from now!" Neal joked.

Emma shoved him and stormed out of the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma knelt in the dirt, prodding the campfire with a stick while her mother washed and peeled the turnips she had found. Charming and Neal had taken Henry down to the river to teach him how to fish, leaving the women to prepare to cook whatever they managed to catch.

"Can I talk to Mary Margaret?" Emma asked, still focusing on the flickering flames.

Snow looked around, "I'm the only one here, honey."

"No, I mean, can I talk to you as Mary Margaret my roommate."

"Oh…" Snow sighed slightly as she continued to scrub a particularly dirty turnip, "Well I'm afraid the Mary Margaret who was just your roommate no longer exists, but I promise to try and be as unbiased as possible."

Emma thought for a minute, unsure if she should continue. "I…uh…I was just wondering what people did for birth control in this world," she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Snow looked up suddenly, "Oh. So you and Neal are…."

"Yes," Emma said quickly, not wanting her mother to finish her sentence.

"Oh," Snow said simply, trying to refocus on her work. "That really isn't much of an issue in this world."

"It isn't?" Emma asked, surprised. She had been certain there must be some sort of old homeopathic version of her beloved pills.

"You need to remember that this is the kind of society where inheritance and legacy mean everything. The entire point of marriage in this world is to have children. Lots of children."

"But what about people who aren't married?"

"Well, I'm sure there are some ways, but they aren't common or effective."

"This really is a perfect fairytale world where no one even has sex outside of marriage, isn't it?" Emma asked, dispirited

"Oh not at all, in fact a pregnant bride is considered a sign of good fortune," Snow paused for a moment, "I was pregnant when I married your father…well, sort of."

Emma looked at her mother, shocked. This was definitely not something she expected from the perfect Snow White. "Really? Wait…how can you be sort of pregnant?"

"Not sort of pregnant," Snow shook her head with a smile, "sort of married."

"Huh?"

"Your father and I were married in secret, we didn't make it official until months later. By that time you were well on your way, it was the biggest secret I ever kept."

"I guess that would have been hard, keeping it from Ruby and everyone…"

"Oh, Ruby figured it out right away. The hardest part was keeping it from your father."

Snow saw her daughter's confused expression and continued, "We had defeated King George, but the kingdom wasn't completely secure. Your father rarely slept, he was constantly in fear for the fate of his people. I didn't want him to be worried about me too…or about you."

Emma sat silently, it was still strange for her to think that Mary Margaret and David had loved her so fiercely for so long. She could scarcely imagine her father pacing around a castle, worrying about the fate of his unborn child. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought, it was too painful to remember that she had been robbed of such a caring family.

It was several moments before Snow broke the silence. "So, you think you might be pregnant?"

Emma flinched, "How did you—?"

Snow laughed, "Oh, honey, I've been there. I know that face. It's the face a woman makes when she is completely and utterly terrified that she might have to be responsible for another human life."

Emma scrunched her forehead, reminding Snow once again how much she resembled her father. "You were scared?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I was!" Snow paused, "But I was also thrilled." She set aside the bowl of turnips and moved to sit beside her daughter. "I dreamed about you my whole life. You were my scariest, happiest, biggest adventure."

Emma began to break down at her mother's words. She leaned over and nuzzled her head in the crook of her mother's neck. Snow wrapped her arms tightly around her little girl and slowly rocked back and forth, gently smoothing the long blonde hair as Emma's tears flowed more and more freely.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. We have each other now. You'll never be alone again."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed by glacially slow as Emma waited impatiently for her cycle. For three weeks she told herself over and over what a terrible idea a baby would be, they weren't ready-_she_ wasn't ready. She eventually managed to convince herself that she wasn't actually pregnant, she had blown the whole thing out of proportion and there was nothing to worry about. This let her relax a little, but she still needed confirmation. When her period finally did arrive, she was shocked at the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Emma walked back toward camp, trying to remind herself that this was in fact good news. She found her mother sitting alone in front of the campfire, staring blankly into the flames. Emma froze, this was very uncharacteristic behavior for the normally cheerful brunette.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her mind immediately going to the worst scenarios. _Henry and Neal have been out practicing their sword fighting for far too long. And David...where is David? Maybe Henry fell and got hurt and David ran to help and Mary Margaret stayed back to tell me that my son is now paralyzed for life and..._

Emma was torn from her thoughts as her mother turned to look up at her, blinking as if she were seeing her for the first time. "Oh...Emma, I didn't see you there," she shook the mysterious thoughts from her head and put on a smile for her daughter. "Nothing's wrong, I must have just zoned out for a minute. What's up?" she asked, patting the ground next to her for her daughter to sit down.

Emma remained standing, "Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is my period arrived!" She hoped she sounded as happy about this news as she wished she felt.

"Oh-" Snow said, her dreamy expression returning.

"Oh, what?"

"Well it's just that...mine didn't," she said quietly, not wanting to look her daughter in the eye.

"You..." Emma paused, realization washing over her, "You're _pregnant_?"

Snow's face fell into her hands, "I'm...I'm so sorry Emma!"

"Whoa, wait, why are you apologizing?"

Snow looked up, revealing a shocked expression and tear filled eyes. She cleared her throat and wiped hastily at her tears. "Because, Emma, _you're_ my baby. I never needed or wanted anyone else, and I don't want you to feel like you are being replaced."

Emma sighed and sat down beside her mother. "I don't feel like I am being replaced. I thought I would, but this is actually kind of perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"You and David are amazing parents, and you deserve to get to actually raise a child. You'll still have me and a new baby. I'm totally okay with it...as long as I'm still your favorite," she joked, nudging her mother with her shoulder.

Snow let out a teary laugh and turned to lift her hand to her daughter's face. "You are pretty incredible, you know that?"

"So that is a yes on me remaining your favorite?"

"Just don't tell the new baby."

"Deal," Emma stood up and held out her hand to help Snow to her feet. "This is going to be great."

A genuine smile stretched across Snow's face. "Of course it is, a baby is always a treasure."

"No, I meant I can't wait to see the look on David's face when you tell him."

Snow stopped at her daughter's words. She thought back to the moment when she first told her husband they were expecting Emma. They had been in bed at the time, after a particularly passionate bout of lovemaking. She hadn't been sure whether she should be more angry or amused when he jumped from the bed, terrified that he had just impaled the baby.

"What is it?" Emma asked, grinning at the dopey expression on her mother's face.

"Oh, nothing," Snow replied, not quite ready to share that particular memory with her daughter. "What was your other news, by the way?"

"What other news?"

"Earlier you said you had good news and bad news, what was the bad news?"

"Oh!" Emma jumped. "The bad news was that I have no clue what women in this world use for tampons."

Snow laughed and reached for her backpack. "Trust me, you don't want to know," she reached in the pack and pulled out a handful of tampons.

"Wow, what else do you have in there?" Emma gaped as her mother handed her the bundle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Snow replied.

Emma began to walk away and then faltered, "You remembered to pack tampons but you couldn't be bothered with birth control?"

"Hey, if you are going to get sassy I will take those back and you _will_ find out what women use in this world," Snow scolded.

"Nevermind!" Emma said, pulling the bundle away from her mother's grasping hand. "Thanks, _Mom_," she said, planting a quick kiss on Snow's cheek and scampering away. She smiled to herself, knowing the shocked expression that she had undoubtedly left on her mother's face. She planned to use that word as often as possible while she was still the only one who could.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months passed in a blur. David was determined to get the castle livable before the newest family member arrived so everyone had to be on hand at all times to help. Everyone but Snow, that is, because David had forbidden her from any kind of physical labor the moment her bump had started to pop. Emma preferred it that way. For some reason she had been uneasy around her mother for the past few weeks. She couldn't quite put her finger on the problem, but she felt guilty for not spending more time with her.

Apparently her avoidance of Snow had not gone unnoticed because her father pulled her aside late one morning.

"Okay, Em, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Emma said, trying to keep her expression as blank as possible.

David crossed his arms and looked his daughter dead in the eye with that face that always made her think that he could read her mind. The truth was, they were so similar that he probably _could_ read her mind, a notion that constantly crossed the line between endearing and terrifying.

"You've been avoiding your mother," he said bluntly.

"What? No I haven't! I've just been-"

"You've been avoiding your mother," he repeated. "I don't know what is going on between you two, but she is overly emotional as it is and I am bearing the brunt of it. You need to talk to her, work things out, whatever. Just do it quickly."

With that he walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts. It wasn't often that David was so stern with her, yet when it did happen it always made her feel like she was five years old again and had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar._ I'm not a child_, she thought, knowing how childish she was behaving. With a heavy sigh she went off in search of her mother.

* * *

Emma found Snow sitting by the window in what would soon be the baby's nursery, the very same room that had once been meant for herself as a newborn.

"You know David would freak out if he saw you sitting that close to an open window."

Snow turned and smiled at her daughter, "Oh, I know. I used to sit here all the time when I was pregnant with you." She dropped her voice to a whisper as if she was sharing a special secret, "I have still yet to see his eyes bug further out of his head."

Emma laughed uneasily, trying to pretend this was just another lighthearted conversation, but her mother was not fooled.

"Ok, kiddo, what's wrong? Are you finally ready to talk?"

Emma jerked her head up, "What do you mean?"

Snow gave her daughter a knowing look, "Cut the crap, Emma. We both know you have been avoiding me for weeks."

Emma sighed and sat down next to her mother, pretending to be interested in something outside the window. "I don't know," she finally said. "I just feel weird around you-but not in a bad way," she added hastily, seeing the hurt expression on her mother's face.

"Is it about the baby?" Snow asked, rubbing her burgeoning belly.

"Yes...and no. I'm happy for you, I really am. I guess I am just a bit-"

"Jealous?" Snow finished.

"God, no! I'm not jealous of the baby."

"Ok, so are you jealous of me for having the baby?"

Emma gave her mother a confused expression. "Why would I be jealous of that?"

"Emma," Snow said sternly, "I was there, remember. I know how disappointed you were when you found out you weren't pregnant."

"I wasn't upset," Emma replied hurriedly, not fully meeting Snow in the eye. "I'm not ready, Neal and I aren't ready."

"Aren't you? Emma, you aren't kids anymore. You and Neal love each other, you are responsible, brave, and caring. You are amazing parents already, and you seem to be very committed to each other. Neal isn't going anywhere, and neither are you."

Emma mulled over her mother's words for a moment. "Oh my god," she said softly.

"What?"

"I love Neal!"

Snow laughed, "Well, of course you do!"

Emma shook her head, her mother wasn't quite understanding the seriousness of the situation. "I love Neal. I want to_ marry_ Neal. I want to have more kids with Neal!" With that she hopped up and dashed towards the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Snow asked, flabbergasted.

Emma stopped in the doorway and turned around, "I'm going to go ask Neal to marry me." And with that she was gone, leaving her mother gaping in shock.


End file.
